Marque un stop, que je t'embrasse
by Chewre
Summary: Vous êtes dans une voiture avec un beau garçon, et il ne vous dira pas qu'il vous aime. Mais il vous aime.


**Disclaimer**** :** Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf les mots, huhu.

**Pairing**** :** Sterek

**Rating**** :** T

_Hellooo!_

_Me revoilà pour mon sixième OS, inspiré d'une fanvid! Il me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et surtout, il me tenait vraiment à cœur, donc je me suis jetée à l'eau même si ce n'est pas du tout mon registre, comme certains le savent. _

_Pour les curieux, c'est la vidéo "derek x stiles || but he loves you" sur Youtube. _

_Si vous aimez la lecture avec fond sonore, je vous conseille vivement de lire avec la musique de la vidéo, soit le cover de _Born To Die_ par_ Aston_, que j'ai écoutée en boucle, ou au moins de l'écouter avant de vous lancer dans la lecture. Sans ce morceau, l'idée ne me sera jamais venue à l'esprit, je tiens à le préciser._

_Bon, assez parlé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

* * *

**.**

Vous êtes dans une voiture avec un beau garçon et il ne vous dira pas qu'il vous aime.

Mais il vous aime.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand et deviennent enchanteurs lorsqu'ils traversent les vôtres. Ils ne peuvent pas cacher ce qu'ils crient.

Et vous vous sentez comme si vous aviez commis quelque chose de terrible, parce que vous savez qu'il ne faut pas se jeter sous les griffes de ce qu'ils appellent l'Amour, au risque de ne plus du tout vous appartenir, de vous perdre sur les chemins escarpés de la vie, ou de vous faire trancher sur la lame.

Alors vous marchez sur la route en solitaire, la seule que vous n'ayez jamais connue. Vous marchez un peu de travers, vous ne savez pas où elle va, mais c'est chez vous et votre ombre est là, à vos côtés comme un éternel cerbère. Ce qui autrefois vous servait de cœur n'était que la seule chose qui battait en vous, et parfois vous vous arrêtiez pour consulter l'horloge, pour vérifier que vous n'étiez pas que pure possibilité. Sous le soleil d'hiver, il n'y avait rien de vraiment chaud en vous si ce n'est cette rage contre ces filles d'Eve qui bouillonnait dans votre sang. Après avoir dévoré vos millions d'attentions sans jamais s'en montrer comblées, elles ont jeté votre âme au néant, vous laissant le cœur gris et les crevasses sous un costume décousu de fêlures. Seule la haine qui vous brisait le dos et vous rongeait les os était véritable.

Mais l'Amour est une bête sauvage. Il vous respire, il vous traque jusque dans la poussière. Dans les cœurs il se niche, dans les côtes il se grave, et de la colère il se gave. D'abord, c'est froid, puis ça devient chaud. Il vous traîne à son nid d'amour et vous dévore tout entier. Il vous prend avec un millier de bras et vous étrangle encore après mille et une nuits, à tel point qu'il fait naître dans le ventre l'envie de se faire immortel.

D'un tout petit rien, il vous a tué. Du charbon de votre colère semé sur votre cœur afin d'éviter les bleus. Prisonnier par votre volonté, il s'est plié à vos barrières, obligé à se soumettre au loup. Mais ce petit rien a grandi dans l'espoir, il s'est changé en une pensée, puis en un mot. Et ce mot retentissait de plus en plus fort, comme un tambour qui bat la charge dans le crâne. Un peu comme le feu de ses yeux qui se presse sous l'os de votre front. Aussi comme son ciel de lait aux constellations chocolat et sa bouche trop lente pour son pauvre cerveau qui tourne constamment à pleine puissance. Ses deux demi-lunes rosées que vous crevez d'envie de caresser, de mordiller et de lécher. Tous ses atouts que vous avez repoussés parce qu'ils sont vos tabous, mais surtout votre tout. Pauvre fou que vous êtes. Il s'est accroché, acharné, obstiné. Tête de bois qu'il est. Il s'est dévoilé, vous l'avez rejeté, espérant qu'il s'étouffe dans le voile absurde de l'Amour, mais jamais il ne s'en allait. Vous savez que ses larmes de crocodile ne changeront rien à ça, elles ne peuvent duper personne, parce que l'animal est traître. Un peu comme vous, et vos non-dits dans la gorge.

Sachez qu'à jouer ce petit jeu là, il pourrait bien se brûler les doigts.

Mais pourtant, c'est bien vous qu'il a brûlé.

Pour faire taire la peine derrière ses yeux, plus qu'une crème sur son cœur, vous avez posé un sparadrap. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire si joli, renaît déjà. C'est étrange, c'est comme une comète qui prend le temps de resplendir dans sa course folle, et ça vous rend fou de lui.

Et comme vous l'aimez bien quand même, vous vous habituez peu à peu à tout ce que vous devenez. A sa présence sur ces chemins perdus qui vous emmènent vers des jours plus sombres. A sa peau opaline, à ses lèvres sanguines qui vous suivent, repoussent les eaux noires, et vous éclairent la tête.

A votre tour, vous vous approchez, vous ne pensez plus qu'à lui.

Quelle injure, quelle ironie que cela, vous voilà malade d'amour.

Oui, c'est belle et bien vous qu'il a brûlé.

Ce qui était autrefois à l'agonie sous la cendre s'est effacé pour laisser place au plus flamboyant des orange. Comme une braise. Le charbon s'est allumé. Les prémices sont timides, un peu comme les premiers flocons d'hiver qui se meurent sur la chaleur de l'asphalte. Puis ça croît, tout doucement. L'oiseau fait son nid, les flammes s'embrasent et dévorent pour vous laisser un incendie au cœur. Un incendie qui s'éternise, qu'on crèverait de voir éteint, qui vous rend aveugle et vous fait pourtant voir pour la première fois.

A présent, vous pouvez voir son cœur, et ses tourments, derrière sa voix. Vous pouvez entendre l'amour caché, derrière ses mots.

Il vous a sous la peau, tatoué dans la tête. Et la réciproque est avérée, vous le savez. Ne vous leurrer point, il vous a retourné le cœur.

A l'envers. A l'endroit.

A l'envers. A l'endroit.

A l'endroit. A l'envers.

A l'envers. A l'endroit.

Qui croyez-vous tromper par votre silence ? Sa seule traîtrise ne vient que de ses caprices trop bruyants.

Son image rôde au détour de vos horizons, et le temps n'y fait rien. Le temps ne peut rien face à l'enfant de bohème qui jette des coups de pied dans votre poitrine. Oh non, le temps ne peut rien face à la flamme qui laisse la marque des amants derrière les yeux.

Vous pourriez le tuer, vous faire meurtrier une fois de plus, par peur de le perdre. Contradictoire, n'est-il pas ? Jeune et préservé, à vos côtés, à jamais. Vous prendrez ce qui vous revient, ce que Dieu vous enlèvera, ce que le Temps déchirera et mangera devant vos yeux, cinquante putains de fois. Un petit crime froid, réchauffé par la vie insufflée dans le corps d'un mort*, et des voix sifflantes qui susurrent comme des serpents. Une métaphore effroyable, qui gerce le cœur, mais que vous écririez un millier de fois.

Mais rien de tout cela ne sera, parce que vous l'aimez.

Vous l'aimez, et c'est ce qui fait que vous vous levez en embrassant le jour, les larmes du passé coincées sous vos paupières avec l'envie de faire taire le sel qui noie parfois le miel. Même s'il était blessé à tel point que ses grains de beauté s'égarent, vous continueriez à l'aimer. Si sa langue lui était arrachée, et que sa voix jamais plus ne vous charmerait, vous l'aimeriez toujours. Et s'il ne devenait plus qu'un souvenir vivant seulement au travers de vos pensées, encore, vous l'aimeriez pour l'éternité. Les morts ne meurent que s'ils meurent dans nos cœurs, alors sa vie est infinie.

Vous n'êtes pas la bête que vous prétendez être, ne le voyez donc pas ? Vous ne devriez pas vous blâmer si fort, vous ne réalisez même pas qu'une pierre pourrait vous accorder son pardon. Vous êtes un peu froissé à l'intérieur, mais vous n'êtes pas encore perdu.

Vous êtes dans une voiture avec un beau garçon, et vous essayez de ne pas lui dire que vous l'aimez.

Chaque fois qu'il marque un stop, le Diable vous aspire. L'Enfer, c'est les autres, mais c'est surtout ce sale gosse qui braille sans arrêt, cette boule d'énergie qui s'est glissée entre vos pores et qui gratte sous votre peau. Vous pourriez vous damner pour déguster sa bouche rien qu'une seule fois, pour le délester de ce baiser qui se cache au coin de ses lèvres.

Vous ne lui direz rien, car pour l'instant, ce jeu et ces aléas vous conviennent.

Le loup et l'agneau, attirés par l'innocence qu'ils ont tous deux perdue du bout des crocs.

Pauvre petite créature que la nature a dépourvu de chance et d'ardeur, qu'un seul léger murmure vous rempli le ventre de fourmis au bataillon. Regardez-vous, tel le roc rien ne vous émeut, rien ne vous provoque, et de surcroît, votre condition est reine, le loup porte la couronne. Si vous vous réfugiez sous son aile, vos tourments ne seraient éternels, mais les vôtres se dévoileraient au torrent, le destin pour vous est aberrant. Vous pouvez plier, mais jamais vous ne rompez, à défaut de certains qui, sûrement, invincibles se croient. Vous pouvez vous tenir bien droit sans vous méfier de la bête sauvage qui, un jour, vous noiera sous l'amer**. Vous pensez qu'elle est frêle, mais ce n'est que de ça que l'arrogance vous perdra.

Un cri accourt à l'horizon, fait de votre hôte sa direction.

Non sans efforts, de tout son corps, si brut, si fort, roseau se tort, tandis que vous ne cédez pas.

Le cri insiste, le cœur résiste, souffle persiste, colosse désiste.

Celui qui se croyait de bois n'est plus vraiment très droit. Là est bien pris qui croyait prendre.

Vous êtes tombé dans la trappe de vos racines, plus profondément que vous ne le pensiez. Au beau milieu du gouffre des âmes promises. Comme furieusement vous le désirez, vous n'en dormez plus la nuit. Son nom est gravé sur votre chair. Vous hurlez à la crainte mais vous aimeriez mieux murmurer à son oreille Vous ne voulez plus barrer vos iris pour ne plus manquer les étoiles dans les siennes. Ses iris noisette dans lesquelles on voit des cascades de miel, qu'on prend pour l'Eden. Vous restez éveillé juste pour l'entendre respirer et sentir son cœur si près du votre. Vous désirez rester ici, sur ce siège de cuir, un peu trop dur, avec ce garçon au poignard qui vous a percé le cœur, et qui vous donne des pensées pas très platoniques. Juste avec lui, en cet instant, et pour tout le reste du temps, parce qu'il vous manque. A la vérité, il vous manque sans cesse. Même dans vos rêves, lorsqu'il vous caresse, il vous fait des trous scellés de sel dans la trachée.

Vous lui expliqueriez, si vous le pouviez. Vous voudriez tout lui dire, sans rien lui dire, mais pour ne rien dire, les mots manquent toujours. Même ses babillages dont vous êtes barges et qui ont l'avantage d'être infinis ne sauraient pas mettre de mots sur les maux qui courent sous la peau de vos torses.

Mais qu'importe, puisque parfois, les mains parlent bien mieux que les lèvres.

Vous êtes dans une voiture avec un beau garçon très bavard, et soudainement, votre paume est un peu plus moite.

Et elle est, sûrement, un peu plus chaude, aussi.

**.**

* * *

* : Oui, ça veut bien dire ce que vous pensez que ça signifie.

** : Parce que je suis trop fière de mon jeu de mots trop nul.

* * *

_Et voilààà. _

_Bon... c'était censé créer un rythme avec la musique, mais comme j'ai rajouté au moins deux cent mots, bah euh... la mesure s'est un peu lourdée la gueule. M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. _

_Pour la correction et le peaufinage, j'ai écouté _Unchained Melody __(oui oui, je le sais que je suis chiante avec mes musiques!)_ par_ Richard &amp; Adam_._

_Et pour la petite anecdote, j'ai sérieusement pensé à les faire mourir dans un accident suggéré à la fin. Mais avec une happy end, tout de même. Voilà. _

_Sinon, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, des phrases mal tournées ou quelque chose qui vous chiffonne, faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plaît._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même un seul mot, c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos ressentis avec ce genre de texte. _

_Bisous herbeux. _

_A bientôt! _


End file.
